List of Vector the Crocodile: Attorney at Law episodes
Season 1 1.Vector's First Day - Vector the crocodile moves into puck and pellet law firm after disbanding team chaotix but struggles to find a case 2. The Not So Sausage Party - Frank, Brenda, Lavash and Teresa were sent to court for attacking humans and Darren. (Decision: Not guilty (the Food) and Guilty (Darren and the Sausage Party humans) 3. Kirby Busted - Kirby is sent to court for stealing food at the supermarket. (Decision: Not guilty, since King Dedede was the one who stole them, and is sent to house arrest for 3 weeks.) (TV-PG) 4.Vampires Really Suck - Marceline the vampire queen is accused of disturbing the peace and finn jake and the bubblegum princess seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as everyone loves her music) 5. Celestial Tyranny Problems - Princess Celestia is accused of dictatorship over ponyville and sent to court luna and the mane six seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as celestia is a princess not a dictator) 6. Biskit Problem - Blythe and her pet friends gets blamed and gets sent to court for robbing the stuff on stores, they seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, as the Biskits blamed them and the Largest Ever Pet Shop is closed permanently, and must be replaced by an Walmart.) 7. An Really Bad High Schooler - D.J. gets sent to court for "raping" an student, and Ashleigh and D.J.'s friends seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty) 8.Crashing Bashing - Crash Bandicoot is sued by neo cortex for destroying his property damage coco seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty since dr,.neo cortex is evil and is sent to jail) 9. Shima Loves Wires -Shima of planet dolan is sued for chewing through the wires of the government and hacking into it and the other planet dolan cast seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty as shima is a cat and loves to chew wires) 10. A Murder at New Orleans - Bunnicula is sent to court after an strange murder of Harold and Mina's dad, and Mina and Chester seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty) 11. Anna's Murder - Hans is sent to court for murdering Anna. (Decision: Guilty) 12. Platypus Problems -Perry the platypus is sent to court after a sex scandal rumor majo monagram and carl seek vector's help (decision: not guilty the rumor was false) (TV-PG) 13. Luna Loud the Stalker -Luna :oud is sent to court for stalking mcswagger her family seeks her help (decision: not guilty after it reveals she didn't know any better) 14. Rio Pwned - Blu gets sent to court for "bird robbery", and Jewel and the kids seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty, as Nigel blamed them and was sent to animal asylum.) 15. Sid: No More - Captain Gutt is sent to court for killing Sid. (Decision: Guilty and must serve 3 months in prison) 16. Nicole's Anger Issues - Nicole Watterson is sent to court for her destructive anger issues her family seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty but Nicole needs to control her anger) 17.Angry Birds Snap- The Angry Birds are sued by the pigs for attacking them (decision: not guilty as the pigs steal they're eggs are sent the animal asylum where nigel is) (The birds appear in the The Angry Birds Movie design. 18. Astroblasted - Comet and his friends were sent to court for selling their smoothies. (Decision: Not guilty, since they had a permit all along.) 19. Thunderclap: Trouble - Thunderclap is sent to court for trying to kill Arlo. (Decision: Guilty) 20. Identity Crisis - Jeannie (Babu's mentor) sues Jeannie the Babysitter for stolen her identity and seek's Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty due to their same name which turns out to be half-sisters) Season 2 1. Teen Titans Gets F-ked - Robin (in style of TTG) of the Teen Titans gets sent to court for abusive things to Titans. (Decision: Guilty, and Robin is permanently removed being the leader, and must be sentenced to the electric chair.) 2.Tracer in Trouble- Tracer of overwatch is in court for her photoshoot photos and seeks Vector's help (decision: not guilty and afterwards tracer gives vector a kiss on the cheek) 3. Bear In The Big Blue Court - Bear is sent to court for "sexual harassment", and Tutter and his friends seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since Bear will never do that.) 4. Gazelle's Career is Over - Gazelle is sent to court for eating deer meat and judy and nick seek vector's help (decision: not guilty since she is a vegetarian) 6. Animal Mechani-Trouble - The Animal Mechanicals were sent for killing Blythe's dad, Roger Baxter by accident (Decision: Not guilty, since it is only a accident) 7.In Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse is sent to court for damaging London Jeopardy Mouse and penfold seek Vector's help (decision: Not guilty as Danger Mouse is currently fighting Baron Van Greenback and that's the reason why and he is sent to an asylum) 8. Brenda Gets F-ked - Some mysterious bun steals Frank from her, so she seeks Vector to get Frank back, 9.Homesick Vector - Vector misses his days being a detective with Team Chaotix so his friends decide to cheer him up. 10. Chloe: The "Dangerous" Girl - Chloe of Chloe's Closet gets sent to court for imagining in a legal place, and Tara and Jet seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since Chloe unknowingly went there, and she was granted permission in the park to imagine.) 11.Darkwing In Jail? - Darkwing is in jail for leaving Gosalyn home alone (Decision: Not guilty as Darkwing leaves her with launchpad) 12. Zombies is Busted - The Zombies are sent to court for attacking plants. (Decision: Guilty) 13. Vector and Vanilla Sitting in a Tree - Vector meets his long lost love Vanilla the Rabbit meanwhile fellow lawyer, Captain America tries to prove his client red the m&m innocent of murdering yellow (Decision: Not guilty but the murder remains at large) 14.Lose Lola Bunny- Lola Bunny is sent to court of streaking and her boyfriend, Bugs Bunny seek's Vector's help (Decision: Not guilty as Lola wears clothes and she was framed by Yosemite Sam and he is sent to jail) 15.Regular Rigby- Rigby is accused of vandalism and sent to court the park employees seek Vector's help (Decision: Not guilty Rigby was framed by a spray can man) 16. Paw Patrol in Trouble - The Paw Patrol is sent to court for wrecking havoc, and Ryder seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, since the Paw Patrol are saving people) 17.Timmy vs Vicky- Timmy Turner sues Vicky for her abusive babysitting and she seeks Vector's help (Decision: Guilty and Vicky is sentenced to get a wedgie from Chompy) 18.Robot beastiality-the predabots are sued for beastiality and seek vector's help (decision: not guitly as the predacons can trsnaform in them they are not fully them) 19.Kamina is alive?-kamina is sent to court for faking his death and the gurren lagan crew seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty kamina jsut had a scratch) 20.Digimon love-renamon and guilimon want to become a couple and seek vector's help in court (decision: the digimon are to become a couple since they really like each other 21.Lelouch Goes Ouch- Lelouch of Code Gesas seeks Vector's help when he sues a man who shot his left eye (decision: Guilty since he was also the murder of yellow from an earlier episode) 22.sonic speed-sonic is sent to court for doing speed and seek's his friend vector's help (decison: not guilty since sonic only eats chili dogs 23.Vector needs help-for the first time in the series vector is sued and for faking his lawyer liscence and seeks pheonix wright's help (decision:not guitly vector went to lawyer school) 24.league of not so legends-the league of legends characters are sued for copying world of warcraft and seek vector's help (decison: not guilty as league of legends use original stuff) 25.ben 10 times in court-ben 10 is sent to court for abusing his powers (decision: not guilty as ben 10 has saved the universe thousands of times) 26.Alchemist Wthcraft-edward elric is sent to court for practicing witchcraft his friends seek his help (decision: not guilty as his power is natural) 27.Imagin dragons-the imagin are sent to court for destroying a dragon statue and seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as they are time travelers and thought it was a real dragon) 28. Professor Quack Screwed - Professor Quack of Spy Fox gets sent to court for creating illegal inventions and Spy Fox seeks Vector's help. (decision: not guilty) 29.Pony cafe in trouble-the pony cafe in animation world is sued for faulty cups silverquill seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty the customer is a non brony and he is sent to jail for false accusion) 30. Sherrif Callie turn in your badge- sherrif callie is sent to court for robbery her friends seek callies help (decision: not guilty it was a bandit dressed as her) 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. Category:Episode list Category:Vector the Crocodile, Attorney at Law